My Name Is Riolu
by rubyminuszero
Summary: I am Riolu. I had a friend. He was my only friend. Now my friend has been taken. When you read this, if you think you know my friend, please, tell me. He was my only friend. Now I am all alone. Rated T for blood and gore.


My name is Riolu. My only friend is a Pichu. I'm homeless, so I stay with Pichu and his dad, Pikachu. Pichu's mom, another Pikachu, died from pancreatic cancer when Pichu was really young. So, it's only Pichu and Pikachu and me.

"So, Pichu, did you do anything special today?" asked Pikachu, nibbling on a Sitrus Berry.

"Sure did, Dad. I learned a new move!" said Pichu bubbly.

Pikachu's eyes widened. "Really? Oh, that's great? What is it?"

"Thunder Wave," Pichu replied.

"He knows four moves now," I said quietly. "Thundershock, Charm, Tail Whip, and Thunder Wave."

Pikachu laughed. "Lighten up, Riolu. Be happy for Pichu! This is great! He's getting stronger!"

"One day, I want to evolve into a Pikachu, like Dad," said Pichu. "That'd be great."

"Maybe one day, I will become a Lucario," I murmured. "Strong and speedy, yet sleek and subtle."

"Well, it's great that you want to become stronger," said Pikachu. "I'll help in any way I can."

All of a sudden, I sensed something nearby.

A Mightyena, if my emanations were correct, and they've never been wrong before.

I closed my eyes.

"What's wrong, Riolu?" asked Pikachu. "You seem tense… er, more tense than usual."

"Mightyena," I murmured. "Intentions are not good for us. We must leave now."

Suddenly, the Mightyena pounced, but I was ready.

I rolled backwards, causing the lupine to land on its face, where Pikachu could give it a nice taste of Thunderbolt.

It stood up shakily. "I am hungry, and when I eat, I eat whatever I want."

"Well, I hope you want this, 'cause you're gonna eat it either way!" said Pichu, sending a Thundershock at the Dark-type.

Mightyena back flipped to avoid the jolt, and sent dark purple rings of Dark Pulse in my direction.

As it hit me, I felt fiery pain shoot from the point of impact (my chest) to the tips of my paws. Dark thoughts swirled through my arteries into my heart, and were pumped to the brain.

I decided to use this to my advantage. I channeled the dark thoughts to an attack. All the thoughts were focused on getting rid of that Mightyena.

I caught the Mightyena with a fierce Force Palm, which sent it reeling back into a tree.

Mightyena figured that I was the biggest threat, and it decided to take me down quick with some biting moves.

He used Poison Fang first. Luckily, I wasn't poisoned, but it still really hurt.

"You leave him alone!" Pichu cried, sending another Thundershock Mightyena's way. Sadly, it didn't help very much.

Bite was next.

I screeched (No, really, I used the move Screech) and yelled as he sank his teeth deep into the flesh of my shoulder.

He pulled away, and to my horror, there was blood all over his muzzle.

I looked blankly at my wounded shoulder, and realized that I would be feeling that for a while.

I stared as Mightyena froze his teeth in preparation for a final assault: Ice Fang.

To my amazement, Pikachu cut him off with a Quick Attack.

But, Mightyena managed to catch Pikachu with his frozen fangs.

Through the chest.

I lay there, slumped against the trunk of the tree.

Pikachu smashed against the ground, leaving a large spot of blood on the trodden-down grass where he bounced.

I saw Pichu's face turn ghostly white, but then I realized that I was probably just as out of color.

The strength was draining from me. One more attack would probably finish me.

So, when Mightyena charged at me, I had one last resort.

He clamped down on my already wounded shoulder with his frozen jaws. The blood and gore was frozen solid.

I used the last of my strength to smack him flying with Reversal. Seeing as I had less than 4 of my strength, and Reversal was a Fighting-type move, the power of the move was over 300, tactically speaking.

The Mightyena fell over, and by the looks of it, he wouldn't be waking up for a long time.

Pichu dashed to the badly bleeding Pikachu's side.

"Daddy! Oh, Dad, come on, you've gotta get better! Please!"

I slowly crawled to his other side. My arms and legs were covered in blood; some of mine, some of Mightyena's, and some of Pikachu's.

Pikachu gazed at his son.

"I'm afraid I have to leave now," said Pikachu softly. "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you evolve like I said I would."

"You'll see me evolve," said Pichu sadly. He began glowing white.

I merely grunted, as I couldn't really do anything else.

When the white light left Pichu, he was now a Pikachu.

The father laughed softly. "Thank you, Pichu. I mean, Pikachu."

He turned to me. "And Riolu, I saw how you fought for us back there. You are one special Riolu, and even though you're not really my son, I love you like one."

I found a tear streaming down my blue face, seeping into my extremely short, bloodstained fur. "I love you like the father I never had," I said softly. "Thank you for everything."

"Goodbye, you two," he said, a ghostly smile on his face. "Arceus and I will see you soon." His face froze, and it lolled to the side.

We spent most of that night weeping over our father's dead body.

I was sitting on a cliff, meditating, when a Zigzagoon dashed in my direction. I recognized him as a friend, and acknowledged him. "Yes, Zigzagoon?"

"Pikachu has been captured by a human, inside a PokéBall."

I did not leave that cliff all day. I sat there, mourning, meditating, watching, waiting…

That night, I saw a giant column of electricity zap a flock of Spearow. That thunderbolt had a certain aura about it.

The aura of my only friend, the one that I had lost forever. The aura of whom I sincerely hope has found a loving and caring Trainer.

Pikachu.

If you know this Pikachu, please, tell me.

Whisper it to me.

Think to me.

I can sense you.

Watching.

Waiting.

Watching.

Waiting…

I can sense you.

Watching.

Waiting.

Watching.

Waiting…

Pikachu.

My one and only friend.

He is now gone.

I am all alone in this pitifully cruel world.

Pikachu.

My name is Riolu. I am all alone, except for…

Pikachu.


End file.
